Chi Chill
Chi chill "'''the ego of itachi chill " based in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam, is a professional DJ, rapper, producer and musician. write music lyrics. Itachi chill is a dance music DJ from 2013 before moving on to writing lyrics, rapping and music production in 2015 with the likes of Chi Chill and Coldy. career and Work '''2013-17 : Starting a business From a shy boy scared to crowds to dreamy guy who controls the set of strong music In 2013, itachi chill was led by his mentor Pham to a dance music club with Pham playing music. After that, the name itachi chill suddenly made the Internet of the music Chill at that time. In 2014, he released his first self-titled album "Solitary", receiving positive reviews from music critics from Billboard. Pham shared about itachi chill: "It is a talented boy, rich in emotions and dreams." The hunk of sad music and the co-founder of LVR 2014 itachi chill gained reputation after releasing the song "Home sick". 2015 he and rapper friends NT and music producer RVRB released the band dance / hiphop-rap / rockpunk called Lost vary ram took the words "LVR" as the abbreviation, the same year he accepted The pen for the song has been collaborated with SevenK, Will & SuKai. But it's pretty noisy on social networks at this stage, but by the end of 2015, itachi chill also won the best indie / hiphop / rap artist at Wechoice. Noise of 2015 has not ended in 2016, itachi chill constantly involved in the violence, fighting outside and noisy social network, but he received two nominations for the best new song. "Who loved you" and beat the best rap for "Home sick" at ZMA but 2016 was exactly the year he had nearly thrown everything he had "out the window". "2016 may be the year that itachi chill he never wanted to remember in his life." 2017 : Famous in the world In early 2017, several indie / chill music articles rated itachi chill's 2013 - 2016 release and nicknamed itachi chill "Prince of chill music". In July, 1974 he released the song "H does not know what to name?" marking his return after a noisy period on social networking sites and "disappearing" from online music sites. Chill marked the change in his music, a month after the release of "H Do not Know What to Name?" He collaborated with singer and songwriter Ayu (Momoka Ariyasu) on the sorrow song Devil's album, his sorrow song became a phenomenon on the online music site weddings like Billboard, Spotify, itunes, beatports, Deepzer , ... Also in 2017 he remixed a number of songs from Skrillex, Avicii, Martin Garrix and released two mixtape remixes from The Chainsmoker & The Fairy Tales. Without you by the Avicii remix of Avicii re-posted on Deepzer and broadcast on Avicii's radio station, his Scared to be lonely remix from Martin Garrix was also bought by Martin Garrix ... he also shared on Billboard: "Skrillex is my number one inspirational and idol ...," then Skrillex posted a public tweet sharing some of itachi's chill songs along with the state line: "A great boy, beautiful music! " After the hit from sorrow he signed with Steve Aoki's DimMak label to release his new album in 2018. In August 2017, he teamed up with rapper / beatmaker Youbee to launch a new dance group called You & Me, they joined The Mix ss1 and took second place before producing their first studio album. The group's name is Sadboy. By the end of 2017, Y & M opens their first studio album, sadboy. In late 2017 he released his first studio album "Devil" featuring Slushii, RVRB, Twina, Samrui, ... through Steve Aoki's DimMak record label, January 5, 2018. won two gold medals for the best indie / dance song for "Sorrow" and the 2017 Japan Gold Disc Award for best indie indie artist by Japan Gold Disc Award in Tokyo, Japan. "Devil". After the commercial success of the Devil. In early 2018, he was offered his own record label, Ccleaner, under the management of two record labels, LE7ELS & OwsLA. In mid-2018 he released his second studio album, Fire Roses, his Fire Roses album "Fire Roses" which earned him a platinum certification and numerous small and large awards for the song With them. Shilol Dynasty tune with them. Some of the songs from the album Fire roses also hit the Billboard charts such as: Come Here Girl, Hoa Vang Muong, Saigon City, But Hanoi, May Small,... In July 2018 he became a regular member of the OwsLa record label under the name of Yogi. Alongside OwsLa, he has also been labeled LE7ELS for releasing some of his 2017 songs such as "H Do not Know What to Name?" , "Rain Rain", "Sad" ... and the first itachi chill album titled "Little sad boy". In October 2018 the second album of the itachi chill entitled "578" was also released. On August 25, 2018, itachi chill data warehouse acquired by LVR, itachi chill posted on twitter talk about it will cease operating as itachi chill after personal album Lil She and album Day Dream and also in August 2018 he officially left the LVR. "Itachi chill is one of the most extravagant and rebellious boys he has ever worked with to date," says Skrillex. "Chill shows off the darkest music and dark colors in music. of him " Besides producing and recording music, he also achieved much success as a sound director and music advisor in the sound of 2018. Category:Browse Thể_loại:Chi chill Thể_loại:Itachi chill